The invention relates to a micro-machined vibrating structure comprising a fixing end, connected in secured manner to a fixed support, and at least one vibrating wall, in which progressive or stationary waves are generated and comprising a base and a free end, the vibrating wall being formed by a side wall of a hollow shell.
The invention also relates to a micro-gyroscope using such a vibrating structure.